Stars May Collide
by SamiWammers
Summary: After his Come What May dream, Kurt is surprised and calls Blaine just to hear his voice. Klaine. Come What May audio reaction.


**AN: okay wow I heard the song and cried for an hour so here you go. **

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee or anything for that matter.**_

* * *

Kurt is jolted awake just as his lips were about to press against Blaine's.

It was a dream? Kurt stares without looking at the face that shook him out of his dream, his heart beating rapidly. Blaine…

"Come on, Lady Lips. Beanie boy went home an hour ago because he didn't want to wake you up." Santana threw a pillow at his chest before disappearing behind the third curtain they had erected for her to use as a "bedroom".

Kurt shook his head and glanced at the clock on the wall; 1:04am.

Blaine.

Kurt hadn't listened to The Song since he and Blaine had broken up; just the thought of it being their wedding song would send him into a fit of nostalgia. But this dream.. It was so real, so true. There was so much love pouring from Blaine's being. All that love for Kurt.

He reached into his pocket to search for his phone, only realizing he was shaking when he couldn't take a firm grip on it.

After successfully removing his phone from his pocket, he unlocked it and automatically dialed Blaine's number without thinking.

It's 1 in the morning, he wont answer.

He'll think I'm drunk.

Oh god what if he doesn't answer?

What if he's upset that I woke him?

What if h-

"..Kurt?" Blaine mumbled over the phone and Kurt could hear the slide of Blaine's sheets against his arm. "Kurt?"

He snapped out of his daze and smiled slightly, "Blaine. Hi. Uh.. Sorry it's kind of late."

"Is something' wrong?" he mumbles into the phone, speaker too close to his mouth so the words are muffled.

Kurt let out an almost relieved sigh and laughed softly, "Nothing's wrong. I just needed to hear your voice." He could almost hear Blaine waking up, a quiet gasp sounding from the other side of the line.

Blaine shuffled around , probably sitting up and Kurt can see it perfectly; Blaine's hair unruly and curly from being slept on, the top two buttons of his sleep shirt undone from his restless sleep and he'll be rubbing his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of his incredibly long and soft eyelashes.

"Oh well… That's okay then. Yeah…" he inhaled a shaky breath and then Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. "Any particular reason?"

"Just a dream. A good dream." Kurt explained, lying back on the couch and resting his head on the pillow Santana had thrown at him.

Blaine chuckled that deep, raspy chuckle and Kurt almost forgot to breathe.

"Not that kind of good dream. Jeez, Blaine." Kurt reprimanded his playful friend but his face broke out into a face spitting smile.

"Hey, you called me at 1 in the morning to tell me you wanted to hear my voice. What am I supposed to think?"

"We watched Moulin Rouge." Kurt blurted out before pursing his lips and waiting for a response.

The other end of the line was quiet except for Blaine's steady breathing and then a whispered, "Yeah?"

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, "Yeah."

"Its uh.. A great movie." Kurt could hear the bedspread rustling over the speaker, "Awesome… uh… soundtrack."

"Blaine."

"I just really love the whole story and the actors…"

"Blaine."

"Great chemistry. Just incredibly re-"

"I love you."

"And wow the costumes and th- Kurt?"

"I do, Blaine." Kurt's grip on his phone tightened as he tried to keep his breathing slow and calm. He's had enough of the dancing around their relationship. He loves Blaine more than he can even express and Kurt knows that there will never be another to compared to what the two of them have.

"I love you, too Kurt." Blaine breathes, his voice hitching slightly. "Until my dying day, I swear to you."

All Blaine can hear from Kurt's side is a choked sob and a soft, nervous laughter.

"Will you stay on the phone while I fall asleep?" Kurt curled up on his side. He could survive sleeping one night on the couch.

"Of course." Blaine knew they would have to talk about this tomorrow, but for now having the love of his life falling asleep on the other end of the phone line was enough.

"Thank you, B." Kurt yawned and snuggled into the pillow, a long, content sigh pouring from his lips.

Blaine's breath hitched and he smiled, laying down and cradling the phone next to him.

Come what may, he will love that man until the end of time.


End file.
